


Estrous

by nympsycho



Series: Requests [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Anthropomorphic, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Collars, Come Shot, Cowbell, Cowgirl, Cows, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Light Petting, Love Confessions, Master/Pet, Milking, Milking Machines, Mooing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympsycho/pseuds/nympsycho
Summary: Sodette is a very special dairy heifer with a possessive affinity for a particular handler at the farm. The taboo of a handler and a cowgirl having a relationship, especially sexual, is well-known and pervasive. But that's never stopped anyone before, has it?In which cowgirl handler Kieau comes to terms with his feelings for Sodette and her feelings for him, experimenting with the finer nuances of sexually-stimulated and orgasmic milk production along the way. He figures they can clean up the sticky mess they've made later to settle into a new, more luxurious way of life together.A request fic featuring original characters.





	Estrous

**Author's Note:**

> You may have read my previous OC fic titled "Lyra" and recognize the names of the characters. Indeed, these are the same characters, except this fic features a cowgirl/milking/farm AU in which Kieau is a cow milker and Soda is a female dairy cowgirl. They reside in a society in which cowgirls are utilized on a commercial level for their milk. Sodette is particularly prized because of her unique capacity to produce cherry soda instead of traditional milk, which sounds awesome and I wish I had big heavy titties filled with coke tbh.
> 
> This fic is the yee to my haw

She bucks and kicks against the steel bondage of the milking rack, nares flaring from her deep, angry breaths. She hates this thing, forced to bend forward at the hips with legs spread and neck encased in metal. It’s completely demeaning, and wholly unnecessary.

Well, maybe it was a  _ little  _ necessary.

A handler from the ranch slams the barn door shut behind him as he approaches her, wondering why he’s even bothering with this petulant heifer. A job’s a job, though, and he isn’t paid to lollygag.

He kicks a metal bucket under her teats, ignoring her thrashing and growling. She manages to shake the rack at its base, scowling at the handler who starts his attempt to attach the teat cups of a milking machine to her breasts. He finds it quite difficult with her flailing, the momentum jiggling her milk-heavy tits out of his control. 

“Will you calm down, you  _ cow _ ,” he barks.

Her ears pin back, straight as an arrow, baring her teeth at the insult. She’s not a cow, she’s a dairy heifer, and she’s damn proud of it; especially considering how rare and expensive her milk is. People were willing to pay anything to taste free-range, cherry-cola carbonated milk. As he reaches in close to fumble with the machine, she manages to snag the crest of his ear between her teeth and bites down hard.

He grunts and whips his ear free, letting the machine clatter to the floor. He stumbles back and proceeds to stomp back out the door, leaving it ajar to hear his bitter cursing.

“Fine, fucking beast,” he snarls from outside, only to bump into another handler. 

“Sodette giving you trouble again?” the other handler asks kindly, his rubber boots squeaking as he hoses them off.

“I don’t know how you do it, Kieau,” he sighs. “She’s impossible.”

Kieau puts his hand on his coworker’s shoulder in reassurance. “I’ll get her this time, don’t worry about it.”

He shrugs. Less work for him, he supposes.

Kieau trudges inside her pen, closing the door gently behind him. He doesn’t understand why his coworkers make such a big deal out of milking her, she’s never given him an ounce of trouble. The scuffing of his boots is distinct, and as Sodette looks up to spot him, she perks up immediately. Her ears bounce back and a grin crosses her face, her tail wagging eagerly as he approaches her.

He offers a hand for a pat of her head, which she receives happily with a duck of her head. 

“You being difficult for them again?” he asks calmly, since he already knows the answer.

“They’re too rough with me,” she pouts in response, the look of irritation quite adorable on her rounded features.

Kieau gives her a scratch of her ears before moving to her side. Indeed, her restraints look especially tight; he loosens them to make them more comfortable. She shows her appreciation with a genuine whinny, stretching her stiffened muscles.

“If you stopped kicking, you wouldn’t need to be in this thing,” he remarks, kneeling onto the floor.

“I’ll stop kicking when they stop pinching my nipples,” she snarks, relaxing under his gaze.

Kieau assesses her breasts, hanging heavy from her chest. He weighs them with a gentle bounce of his palm, squeezing them briefly to examine the spurts of reddish-brown milk that bubbles down the back of his hands. She winces from the pressure, though relief quickly follows as she’s expressed even briefly. He delicately strips both of her teats and lets the excess drip into the bucket.

“You know I only come in three days a week,” he murmurs, collecting the discarded milking machine and setting it right-side-up. “If you keep putting your milkings off, you’ll get sore.”

She scoffs, biting the inside of her lip. 

Kieau can’t fathom why a heifer who seems to enjoy milking so much would be so against other handlers milking her. Her breasts seem especially heavy; he feels a pang of pity for her, knowing that must be painful. She’s super sensitive when she’s this engorged, so it’s no wonder why she’s not a fan of the less considerate handlers.

Either way, he situates the teat cups onto her nipples with care and attention. The suction latches them on easily, making her shudder and arch her back with the sensation.

The cowbell secured around her collar clangs from the jostling of her body as Kieau adjusts the machine to medium power, setting its canister at her feet. She adjusts herself as the machine stimulates and sucks her teats, pulling milk into the cups, much to her relief. Her black-and-white spotted stockings and gloves suddenly feel less suffocating. A breathy groan manages to escape from her lips before she purses them shut, though Kieau catches on quicker than she’d hoped as he returns to her front.

“I’ve never seen a heifer who likes getting milked this much,” he remarks lightheartedly.

She blushes hard, averting her gaze when he tries to make eye contact. Kieau cups her chin in his hand, giving her a brief scratch. She looks up at him with stars in her eyes, deep cherry-red livened with emotion.

“You… milk other cows?” she utters meekly. 

He’s taken aback by the betrayal on her face, cheeks rounded with a frown and brows furrowed. He blinks, buying time for a response by assessing the flow of milk from the machine. She wonders if he’s oblivious or merely ignorant, dismissing her concerns obtusely.

“Well, yeah, that’s my job,” he states, tapping one of the pumps to verify its suction.

Sodette knew this, but still, to hear him say it so plainly and without concern hurt her. It would be foolish of her to expect exclusivity from him, especially since many handlers try their hands at milking her. To add insult to injury, there’s no way she could tell him how she feels. No matter how much better it felt to be milked by him compared to others, the reality was simple: she was a mere dairy heifer for a large corporation, and he was their employee.

She only realizes that she was deep in thought after Kieau’s kind voice snaps her out of it.

“Hey, you alright? You’re making less milk than usual,” he asks, genuinely concerned.

The thought of disappointing him preoccupies her more than her feelings. “Yeah! I’m just… a little thirsty, is all.”

Kieau rubs her side as he rises and approaches the supply cabinet. He retrieves a bottle and starts to fill it from the tap, looking at her from over his shoulder.

“You should’ve said something. Jeez…” he tuts, screwing the cap on as he returns to Sodette, waiting patiently.

She opens her mouth for him without request, lolling her tongue over her bottom row of teeth. He slides the bottle’s nipple into the nest of it, settling it into position as she closes her lips around it. She closes her eyes as she sucks, swallowing the water that she didn’t really need, trying her best to be convincing about the thirst he supposedly quenched. He balances the bottle as she drains it, looking upon her faux satisfaction with a grin.

“I’d lead you to the trough, but getting you back into the rack is…”

He trails off as their eyes meet, her thick lashes obscuring the sheen of her irises. Her cheeks hollow with each suck of the bottle, her lips plush and soft. As he studies her features, her mind wanders again; is she too difficult for him? Is that why he only comes to work three days a week? The idea of being obedient, even to Kieau, settles uncomfortably in her gut.

He darts his eyes away from hers to her horns, hoping she didn’t notice him staring. He uses his free hand to brush stray hairs from them, admiring the way they frame her face, tidying her hair into bustles of curls. Her eyes widen for just a moment from the tender touch, a surge of milk pouring into the machine.

Then, either from her own inattention or Kieau’s carelessness, a swallow of the chilly water croaks into her windpipe. She winces as she coughs forcefully, the bottle toppling to the floor and the metal bondage creaking. Kieau panics, hovering his hands over her as if he’s afraid of making it worse. Her chest stings as she recoils, regaining her breath slowly but surely.

Kieau pats her back, repeating apology after apology, his voice drowned out by the machine’s low-flow warning alarm. Eventually, she settles, taking deep breaths with a heaving chest. She’s mortified, wanting to run away until Kieau kneels to cradle her face in his hands.

“I’m sorry, let me check… just in case,” he trembles, his thumb begging for entrance between her lips. 

She stares down at his hand, opening her mouth for his quaking fingers. He’s more shaken up than she is, a thought that crosses her mind with esteem. He explores her mouth, checking for obstructions, pressing her tongue into the bottom of her mouth.

He flashes a concerned expression when she closes her lips around him.

“Sodette? I can’t see--”

The muscles of his hand and throat tighten when she starts to suck, her cheekbone casting shadows that Kieau could only describe as suggestive. Her gaze trails up his arm to his eyes, nibbling lightly in protest as he tries to withdraw his hand. She ribbons her tongue along and around the digits, wondering what the hell she thinks she doing more than Kieau was. Before he could protest, the machine’s alarm ceases, the sound of milk flowing once more stopping him in his tracks.

He stands, his fingers at her mercy, to examine the machine’s vestibule. Her milk is plentiful, frothing from her teats without pause. He’s visibly uncomfortable as her tongue twists and turns, but as he watches the cups nearly overflow, he grows more open to the idea.

He experiments, pulsing his fingers closer to the back of her throat. Her low whines that seep from her chest intrigue him, feeling the vibration of them as he studies the soft texture of her tongue. Soon, she lets herself bob up and down with his pulsing, the soft, hot wetness of her mouth and her seductive actions bringing a thorough blush to Kieau’s face and a heaviness to his gut. 

“This… helps?” he asks softly.

She nods slowly, a tear falling down her cheek from the coughing fit. Kieau swipes it away with his free thumb, knocking it against the tag clipped onto her ear as he pulls back. 

She parts her lips to let out a heavy breath, his spit-slicked fingers glistening along her tongue as it lolls out of her mouth. Her hot breath along his knuckles gives him goosebumps.

“I’ll let the other handlers know, since--” he starts, admiring the sound of milk draining heartily into the container.

“No! No…” she jolts, her words muffled by his fingers. “I only want you to do this.”

Her words intrigue him, raising his brow. He scissors his fingers alongside her tongue, earning him a fresh gush of milk.

“I’m beginning to think you’re not telling me something,” he croons.

She offers a sheepish look, closing her lips around his fingers to avoid speaking. She yips when he withdraws them and leans in close, his kindhearted glance already comforting her despite her precarious situation.

“Is this why you don’t let anyone else milk you?”

Her eyes widen with his words, laughing them off though the swaying of her tail gives away her true feelings of anxiety.

He swirls his fingers under her tongue in response. “You want me to do things like this with you?”

She can’t deny the response of her body, milk continuing to flow despite the knot in her gut. He inches closer, forcing eye contact, emboldened by the sound of the machine’s whirring.

“I um… wouldn’t be opposed,” he mutters, immediately regretting his choice of words. Of course he’s thought about being with Sodette, she’s basically perfection and just his type. It’s always been an airheaded fantasy, though, considering their statuses within the company. “I-I mean, if you’d like…”

Her eyes study his features for a hint of insincerity, of which she finds none. He slides his fingers from her mouth slowly, inviting her to speak, desperate for her to say anything, really. She knows that it’s now or never, her pride holding her back until she casts it aside.

“I just… really like you. I like how you milk me so gently, how you pet me and give me baths afterwards, how--” the words tumble from her lips like a rockslide until she’s interrupted by an impulsive press of Kieau’s lips against hers.

She blinks in surprise before losing herself to it, her breasts wobbling with the passion of it. She curses her restraints as their tongues mingle, hot breaths escaping from their noses as they both take they’ve needed for so long, yet never been able to face.

Kieau breaks the kiss, their tongues lingering together for a moment as they stare at each other in disbelief. 

Did that really just happen?

It  _ did _ .

“I like you too, Sodette. You have no idea…” he confesses, tension falling from his shoulders.

She breathes heavily, following Kieau’s eyes as he rises. “How exactly do you like me?”

Kieau steps out of her line of sight, trailing the hollow of her spine lightly. He hadn’t expected her to be so forward, but he supposes it’s only natural for her to want answers. He rests his palm on the small of her back, admiring how soft her skin is from dedicated grooming and pampering. She arches into the touch, her head hanging on her neck.

“I don’t want to be too direct,” he swallows.

“Please do,” she reassures with a wiggle of her hips. It’s like she knows, or at least hopes she does, exactly what he wants.

He takes a deep breath, daring to rest his hand on the roundness of her ass. She pouts her lips with a smile, feeling her nipples harden from his touch alone.

“I want… I want to pound you,” he admits, circling behind her and taking as much of her ass into his hands as he can. “I want to make you gush milk for days and tell me how much you love it.”

She squirms in her restraints, begging him to touch her more. She feels weightless, as if she were in a dream, knowing that he feels the same way. Her body jolts as his fingers slide onto the wetness between her legs, his cock throbbing with a surge of blood, finally able to touch the inviting softness that’s tempted him for months. The sound of a particularly voluminous splash of milk accompanies his exploration of her clit and the folds of her pussy.

“Please…” she breathes, her desire almost palpable. “I need it.”

Kieau shoots a glance towards the locked door of her stall, fumbling with his jeans to free his cock. A brief flash of moral concern pangs in the back of his mind as he lines their hips up together, his hands spreading the plushness of her ass to get a better view. His worries fall to the wayside as her tail wraps around his forearm, encouraging him with a flick of her switch. He rubs the tip of his cock within the welcoming heat, sucking air through his teeth.

“Fuck, you’re…” he hesitates, dipping the very tip inside of her entrance. She drives her hips back as much as she can manage, resorting to begging with words when her body isn’t enough.

“ _ Now _ ,” she almost growls, desire overcoming her already thinning polite nature. “Kieau, please…”

The sound of his name on her lips bolsters his hips forward, jamming his cock inside her waiting tightness. Her eyes roll towards the ceiling as she’s filled to the brim, the rack creaking with the shift in weight. With his breath stinging his chest, he’s forced to release it with a huff, watching his shaft glisten with her wetness as he pulls back. 

An assertive thrust of his hips electrifies her; she’d fantasized about how good it would feel to have his cock buried inside her, but she never imagined it would be  _ this  _ good. The machine starts to beep with an overflow warning, though Kieau seems unconcerned, picking up a steady rhythm of fucking that rocked her body into the rack.

“The machine,” she manages to pant, her teats wobbling with the force of Kieau’s thrusts.

“Let it-- Ah, whatever…” he dismisses quickly, obviously unconcerned about the job at hand.

Kieau’s fingers dig into the meat of her ass as he lunges in and out, watching with naive amazement as his cock disappears inside her. Her tightness and the taboo of the situation brings him close already, but he abstains, favoring a slower, more thorough grinding of his hips.

“Hmmm…!” her strange outcry echoes in the barn, a noise he’d never heard her make before.

He finds it strangely arousing, arching over her to grope the flesh of her breasts, squeezing them to take as much of the softness into his palms as he can. She bucks and whinnies, changing their center of gravity. He regains his leverage with a grip of her horn, the position giving him plenty of opportunity for a faster, rougher pace.

“Mmm--Mooo!” she bawls, the noise escaping from her throat before she could stop it.

Kieau bites his lip at the noise; even during her most thorough and pleasurable milking sessions, he’d never managed to get her to moo. She’d been too proud and reserved, though she appears to have had a change of heart from the pounding of her cervix and the sucking of her nipples.

The milk machine’s canister topples over, spilling its contents onto the floor with a hiss of carbonation. She winces as the teat cups detach and clatter to the ground, the relief of its sucking making her whine insistently.

“Kieau, the milk… it’s too much…” she whimpers.

He situates himself to get a better grasp of the peaks of her breasts, squeezing to encourage milk to flow freely around his fingers and the backs of his hands. He kneads her lovingly, pulses of milk following each squeeze, the bubbles tickling him.

“Mooo! Mooooo!” she drones over and over, the sensations of hand-milking rendering her putty in his hands.

Kieau is lost in the bouncing of her hair and the sound of her moos, driving his hips almost as much as the wet heat of her pussy. She’s never made this much milk before, especially getting milked by hand. The thought makes him feel accomplished.

The sensations of being filled so deeply and the relief of milk spilling from her corpulent breasts fulfills her more than she’d ever anticipated. It’s like he was made for her, fitting inside her like the missing piece of a puzzle, rubbing against her most sensitive spots over and over again. It drives her crazy, her ears twitching flat against her head as the pleasure shudders her under Kieau’s weight. Her fingers stretch wide, grasping at nothing, lost in the moment and overwhelming stimulation.

Kieau hugs the entirety of her chest, burying his cheekbone between her shoulder blades. Milk fizzes around his forearms, dripping into the ground with each thrust of his hips. The new angle explores new domain, wracking her wordless with indescribable pleasure as he pounds into her.

“Shit… I’m--” he gasps. “Cum…!”

“Inside… please…” she mewls, rounding her hips to accept him even more.

Her begging almost pushes him over the edge. Kieau’s thrusts grow impatient, burying himself deeper and grinding himself into her tightness. With the gritting of his teeth and a hurried breath, he groans, orgasm washing over him relentlessly. A line of drool escapes from her lips, smiling wide as she feels him empty inside her. He holds on to her tightly, the soreness of her breasts lending to sensitivity. His balls press against her, wringing the last drops of cum from the base of his cock.

Their bated breaths mingle in the air of the barn, leavening Kieau’s lightheadedness as he collects himself. Sodette doesn’t mind the entirety of his weight on her back; in fact, she thinks she could die here and be happy, feeling more fulfilled right now than she ever has before. His intermittent, satisfied moans complete her, though a pang of selfish need nibbles at the back of her throat.

“Me too…” she peeps, drips of milk leaking onto the floor from the warmth in her belly.

“Huh?” Kieau asks genuinely, snapped out of his post-orgasm lethargy by the cherry-sweet demure of her voice.

“I wanna cum too,” she clarifies with a wavering of her voice.

There were of course rumors floating around regarding the dairy cows’ propensities for orgasm and the unexpected methods that handlers used to bring them there. Only a select few were allowed to witness the sexual stimulation that privileged keepers were permitted to perform, but word spreads quickly. Kieau wonders how accurate those rumors were, admiring how forward Sodette was in her desires. She must feel comfortable around him to be so blatant, the thought sitting heavy in his chest.

He slides his cock out slowly, still-hard and eager, excess cum dribbling from her entrance and dripping onto the floor. She resents the absence of it, but she’s quickly reassured by the warmth of his cum and his hurried movements as he sets out to release her from the confines of the rack. He eventually makes it to her wrists, fumbling clumsily with the shackle.

As the metal of the last restraint clatters open, she loses her balance, her muscles sore and weak from maintaining such a position. Kieau catches her as he kneels, settling her wobbly body onto his lap. She rubs her wrists with relief, looking up at her savior with absolute esteem.

“Sorry…” she mutters, trusting her weight onto his chest.

“Hush, you. C’mere,” he reassures with a grin, holding her close as he scuttles to lean his back against a bale of hay.

She settles between his outstretched legs, her breasts pressed against his chest, stickying the both of them with milk. Nothing a good bubble bath and brushing won’t fix…

“Take what you need,” Kieau requests softly, cupping her chin just the way she likes.

She blinks twice, her tail swaying with excitement as she shimmies into a crouch between his legs. Her fingers disappear around the flesh of her breasts as she situates his cock between them, a shivering pleasure parting her lips and making her salivate. Kieau watches, muscles stiff and thoughts incredulous, as she explores the sensation of his cum-stickied cock, pressing her breasts together. Only the very tip of his cock is visible, budded with lingering cum, immediately catching her attention. He winces when her curious finger circles the tip of it, sullying the pad of it with translucent white. 

She sniffs it zealously, her pupils blowing wide with the scent of it. The breath surges from her lungs as she licks her finger clean, eyes wide. The mere taste and texture of it sliding down her throat as she swallows drives her crazy, her hips undulating, inhaling deeply. Kieau has never seen that look of desperate need in her eye before during the last few months of their unintentional courting.

Her palms tremble as she squeezes the sides of her breasts, spurring a moan and a bite of her lip. Kieau hisses through his teeth, amazed that the rumors seemed to be true: dairy heifers can only orgasm from stimulation of their breasts.

She takes the reigns with gluttony, bouncing her tits with a slap against his thighs. Milk spurts from the ducts of her nipples, and with an enlightening view from the front, Kieau can’t help but admire the sight. To think that he’d been missing this in favor of the more productive milking machine…

Sodette swoons, eyeing the head of his cock as it appears from her cleavage each time she plunges her tits onto his hips. His cum melds with her milk to lubricate the friction between their skin, bubbling and forming stringy connections. The cowbell around her neck clangs incessantly with the rocking of her body, putting all of her weight into the rhythm that feels as if it can’t get fast enough.

A bulb of transparent precum fascinates her, too absorbed in her own pleasure to think about Kieau’s enjoyment. She realizes as she captures the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the border of his tip before swiping it along the underside to taste the musk of it, that he’s enjoying this as well. When he throws his head back and groans, her heart bounds from her chest, only intensifying the pleasure that radiated from deep in her pelvis.

The taste of his arousal and his reaction brings her close, something hot and visceral rising into her gut. His authoritative hand on the back of her head, encouraging her kindly, revs her milk production dramatically.

Kieau’s knowledge as a handler nips the back of his mind as he watches her milk dribble onto his abdomen. There’s only so much milk that can be expressed by hand, and with her already milk-heavy breasts, her tissues must be getting sore.

“There’s a lot,” Kieau manages to mention through pleasure-drunk haziness. “Should we use the machine?”

The promise of even more milk relieved from her breasts combined with the building promise of orgasm makes her nod her head, wordless from awe. Kieau nods briefly before reaching for the machine, his fingers barely grazing the connective tubing to yank the unit towards him, fumbling to put it together.

Finally, he manages to attach the cups to her nipples with just enough tenderness to avoid hurting her. She cries out from the suction, immediately filling them with a slosh of milk that promptly empties into the canister. Kieau bucks his hips with her rhythm, his balls sore from the impending orgasm already so close to the first.

“Shit… Sodette…” he groans, grabbing a lock of her curly hair. “I’m gonna…”

She looks up at him with infatuation, bobbing the softness of her lips over his cock and sucking hard. He can’t take his eyes off of her, so sweet looking yet irresistibly dirty. He grabs hold of her horns, brushing against the tag pierced through her ear, keeping her still as he bucks his cock into the back of her throat. His brows knit together as he cums again, filling her throat and mouth with a surprised jolt of her body. 

Her lashes flutter as the taste of his cum washes over her like dry ice, burning deliciously in her gut. She swallows what she can, but her lips part to take a breath, letting some of his cum escape from between them, sending it dripping down his shaft and on her breasts.

She’s lost in his taste and smell, the warmth of cum covering her like a heavy quilt. All she can think of is how incredible he is, how amazing his cock feels squished between her breasts, and how beautiful he looks grimacing from the overstimulation.

“Mooo… Mooo!” she drones excitedly, excess cum sliding from her lips to combine with the mess they’ve already made on her breasts.

Kieau moves to release her horns, but she charges them back into his palms. He obeys her wordless begging to keep his hold on her, rubbing little circles into them with his thumbs.

Her breathing hitches and her moos heighten, her lids heavy as her lower lip lingers on the underside of his cock. 

_ Beep, beep, beep _ .

The milk machine alerts them that the canister is full. Sodette is too involved with the bouncing of her tits to notice, but Kieau takes quick action, breaking the suction of the cups and detaching them with a  _ pop _ .

Her eyes flash wide as the suction on her nipples stops abruptly, replaced by Kieau’s hands that dig into the flesh of them and squeeze thoroughly. It’s the last bit of stimulation that she needs to send her over the edge, cumming hard and fast with a roll of her eyes. Her moos grow long and drawn out, electric pleasure sparking through her body from her chest and pelvis. 

Kieau opens his mouth wide to receive spurts of extra-sweet milk that shoot onto his face. He instantly understands why orgasmic milk went for such a high price; its flavor attuned to a sugarcane cola reminiscent of tart, maple-syrupy cherries. 

“Moo…! I love you! Mooooo…” she crows, riding out her orgasm with a few erratic bounces of her chest. 

He wants to open his eyes to receive her affection, but sticky-sweet milk drapes across them and almost glues his lids shut. Words bubble in his chest, but they don’t come out, stunned by what he’s hearing and feeling in response. He swallows mouthfuls of her milk, catching in breath just barely between mouthfuls. He fights the sting of carbonation in his sinuses as she starts to settle, aftershocks of orgasm piquing her as she tries to relax onto his legs.

She rests her head on her breasts, taking a moment to catch her own breath and enjoy the fuzzy aftermath of orgasm. She’d never experienced anything like that before, and in their silence, she starts to regret what she’d said in the heat of the moment. Kieau cleans his face with the backs of his hands, just enough to open his eyes.

Then, after a few moments of relaxation and simply enjoying one another’s company, Kieau coaxes her face into his hands. He swipes the sticky amalgamation of cum and milk from her cheek, admiring the way the light in the barn accentuates the red in her hair.

“I love you too.”

His words catch her off guard. “For real?”

“Yeah, like, for real,” he says more lightheartedly than he would like, overcome with happiness and satisfaction.

She beams, the sight of her smile piquing his tired attention. She shuffles upwards to lay her head on his chest, embraced warmly by his arms. He buries his face in her hair, deciding to worry about cleaning the mess they made later as the sound of cicadas and dusk-faring birds filtered in from the open ends of the barn.

\--

The sound of the doorbell distracts them both from their competitive match of Mario Kart. 

Kieau pats Sodette’s head as he rises to answer the door, dropping his controller on the couch.

The door opens to reveal a pleasant-looking, well-groomed blonde man offering a friendly smile. Kieau wonders where this guy manages to find periwinkle suits, supposing they must be expensive since he’s so well-off.

“You’re early today,” Kieau greets as he welcomes the man into their home. He follows Kieau to the kitchen, kindly regarding Sodette who watches from the couch.

“My apologies,” the visitor says with a grin. “I suppose Im antsy after a month’s wait.”

Kieau collects three large, glass bottles from the fridge and sets them in a plastic crate. The bottles’ labels boast Grade AA Extra-Sweet Milk, with a cute doodle of Sodette framed in pink. 

The visitor seems especially pleased, his fingers twitching.

“Fresh batch, just from this morning,” Kieau brags, sliding the crate towards the man.

“I’m impressed, as always. Can I reserve my order for next month?” he asks calmly, taking his order into his grasp like a precious treasure.

“The waiting list is actually two months, now,” Kieau shrugs nervously, expecting him to be displeased. To his relief, the man merely smiles warmly, deep-set eyes exuding amicability.

He nods in understanding as he walks over to Sodette, carrying his order by his side. 

“Well, just give me a call when my turn is up, and I’ll come pick up the usual,” he lilts. “I’m willing to wait as long as it takes. Nothing puts me to sleep better than a warm glass of your milk.”

He waves a very handsome stack of bills in front of her, her expression brightening at the sight of green. She takes it politely, leaving him ample time to grab the roundness of her fingers and bring the back of her hand to his lips. He places a delicate kiss along her knuckles, winking at her with a confident, smug aura.

“You take care, now,” he muses before settling her hand back onto her lap with the cash.

She blushes and nods, offering her thanks for his business as he turns to leave.

As soon as the door closes, Kieau tuts at Sodette, his hands on his hips.

“Flirting again?” he jokes, knowing full well that her demure kindness earned them a respectable bonus in tips.

“Just being polite,” she responds with a wiggle of her tail. 

He returns to the couch with a chuckle, leaving the game paused to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

She drops the stack of bills onto the cushion as he brings hers close for a sweet kiss. He coaxes her legs to drape across his lap, stroking the hem of her stocking and her thigh.

Soon, though, he’s reminded of her competitive nature; she shoves the controller back into his hand, her ears perking with a mischievous twitch.

“Can I get you anything? Some water or something?” Kieau offers. She remembers the same tone of kindness and caring from their first intimate meeting, glad to be out of the barn and the rack and to have a comfortable position as an independent business owner and producer.

“You can stop being a scrub and give me a rematch,” she retorts, kicking her feet in the air and tilting her attention back towards the television.

Kieau shakes his head with a grin, resting his cheek in her hair.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a certified anime cowgirl rancher now I think. Also doesn't maple syrup coke sound awesome?
> 
> The visitor is totally Yoshikage Kira and no one can stop me. The art credit for the label goes to Kieau @ https://toyhou.se/1573115.kieau/gallery
> 
> check out my tumblr: nympsycho-ao3.tumblr.com or shoot me an email at nympsycho@gmail.com! also join my discord server for 18+ users! https://discord.gg/atB68au


End file.
